Revenge
by mrdoggo
Summary: After learning about the affair between Jim and Pam, Roy decides to punish Jim in a rather unconventional way. And a camera man is there to see it all. (M/M)
1. Revenge

"C'mon, why don't you sit down and have a drink?"

I lowered the camera slightly, holding back a sigh of annoyance. Yeah, I know he's just trying to be friendly, but it makes my job harder. "Jim. You're supposed to pretend I'm not here."

He shrugged, then lifted a bottle of beer to his lips, taking a sip lazily. I admired the way his mouth looked around the bottle. "But we're in a bar, and nothing interesting is going to happen here. Just sit down and enjoy yourself."

All I did was shake my head before raising the camera again. I admit I've done what he suggests before, but despite Jim's doubts, I have a reason for staying so attentive to my job right now. Only a few seats away from Jim, Roy is staring daggers into his back, and my camera-man senses are tingling. Something is going to happen, I just know it.

Jim started talking again at the same time Roy stood up, and I had to make a choice as to who I should point the camera at. I chose Jim, but immediately regretted it. He was just blabbing about Pam being in New York for art school again, which he had been doing ever since she left a few weeks ago. When I looked back up at where Roy had been sitting, it seemed he was nowhere in sight. Fuck. I felt my heart sink, feeling as though accompanying Jim to the bar was going to be a waste of time after all. Oh well. Maybe we can still use the clip of Roy staring at Jim's back.

Jim excused himself and I set my camera on the counter, watching him walk to the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight I grabbed his beer and took a few sips, not caring that I was on the job anymore. I doubt Jim would mind that I stole his half-empty beer, we're actually kinda close. It's hard not to grow a connection with a person you're around almost every day. Especially when that person is attractive.

Honestly, I'm not sure why I did it. Maybe it was because Jim was taking a suspiciously long bathroom break, or maybe I really do have some sort of camera-man sense. Either way, after five minutes of sitting alone I suddenly grabbed my camera with purpose and headed towards the bathroom. Now, don't get me wrong, I wasn't at all planning on entering the bathroom with my camera, because… Well, you know, because that's illegal and all. I was just planning on turning off the camera and walking in to check on Jim. But it was what I heard outside the bathroom door that made me hesitate, my finger over the off button.

"Roy, please don't do this-"

"Shut up Halpert, this is your fault."

Carefully, I cracked the door open just enough for me to see. And oh my God, did I _see_. Roy was standing behind Jim, forcefully pressing the smaller male against the bathroom wall in a rather sexual fashion with both hands pinned down, his face close to the other's ear. I heard Roy growl in a deep voice, "You took away my girl, Halpert. You ruined _everything_." He started pushing Jim's pants down with one hand. "I think it's about time I fucked up your life too."

It occurred to me as I raised the camera at the two men that I'm kinda a terrible person. Honestly, I don't think that's my fault though. With this kind of job, it's hard not to be a terrible person. I mean, the whole point is to follow people around and reveal their most inner thoughts and secrets. How do you do that without becoming morally corrupted?

But I admit, this is a completely different level of immoral for me. I watched, hypnotized, as Jim whimpered and begged for some other punishment- _Any_ other punishment. "Roy, please, I can't-"

"You don't have a choice, boy." Roy spit on his hand, then slowly caressed Jim's asshole. I noticed Jim visible shiver at the action and his whining increased rapidly, but Roy's other hand covered his mouth. A small grin went across my face as I realized Jim's hands were completely free now (though he's still pressed against the wall), yet he wasn't struggling to escape.

A loud, perverted-sounding gasp came from Jim's covered mouth as Roy inserted two fingers, stretching out his hole. "You ever done this before, Jim?" Roy growled as he worked another finger in. "Seems suspiciously loose to me."

Damn, this is hot. I couldn't resist caressing myself through my pants as I watched Jim slowly give into his urges. His body tensed every time the fingers went back in, and noises came from him every now and then.

"Um, excuse me?" I turned around and quickly dissuaded someone from going to the bathroom (while sporting a hard-on, mind you) and by the time I got back to the show the good part was starting. Roy was lubing his large dick with his saliva, positioning himself behind Jim, who looked unsure what to do. While lifting my camera I accidentally hit the door, making a loud noise and causing me to flinch. I stood completely still, counting the seconds as I waited to see if they heard me, not daring to look through the half-opened door in fear of what I'd find.

"Come in," Roy called out, making my insides twist. They know I'm there. I've been caught. For a second I debated just walking away, but something inside me didn't want that.

Slowly, I walked into the bathroom, my face red and the camera dangling at my side. Roy grinned as he saw me, but I was much more focused on Jim's reaction, who seemed mainly embarrassed more than anything. "Good," Roy purred as he gripped Jim's shoulders tightly, making the other man squeak. "Video this." He grunted, not even bothering to look at me to see if I comply. I do though, of course.

"No!" Jim whimpered, looking at me in desperation. "Please, I don't want people to-"

He was cut off as Roy roughly pushed himself inside Jim's body, making him yell out in pain. "Quiet," Roy hissed, covering his victim's mouth. Another thrust, and Jim groaned, his hands trying desperately to find something to grip besides the wall. The two men panted as both made noises of pleasure, and I started groping myself again.

"Look at the camera, Halpert!" Roy growled into Jim's ear. "We now have photographic proof you're the cheating bitch I pegged you to be." All Jim could do was moan as the larger male thrust into him over and over again, and he felt himself getting closer to the edge. I could tell Roy was getting close too. His muscles tensed as he let loose a grunt of pleasure, before leaning down to Jim's ear again. "You're my bitch now, right Halpert?

Jim gasped as he felt Roy's hands tighten around his shoulders, and moaned loudly. "Say you're my bitch, Halpert!" Roy yelled into his ear as he thrust wildly into the other male, not holding back anymore. "Say it!"

"Fuck!" Jim gasped, and I swear he looked at me for a second, as if trying to tell me something. Then another thrust made him moan loudly, and he reached his breaking point. "Okay! I'm your bitch! Please!" He let loose a noise of pure pleasure as he sprayed all over the wall, and it was only a few seconds after that Roy himself exploded, releasing himself inside the smaller male. The two men bathed in the after-glow for a minute before Roy pulled himself out, making Jim whimper ever so slightly. Cum leaked onto the floor, and I realized just how big of a mess they made.

Roy walked over to me and clapped my shoulder, seemingly oblivious that he's still naked. "Good show, huh? Make sure to send me that video." Pulling his pants up, Roy was already halfway out the door before he heard his name.

"Roy! Wait!"

Turning around, Roy stared at Jim, and I saw an expression of pride come over his face. Jim was a complete mess. He had collapsed onto the ground, still leaking Roy's cum and his chest covered in his own, and had an expression on I could only describe as lost. A tiny bit of bitterness swelled inside me as I knew what Roy was thinking: _I did that to him._ Then a different feeling I couldn't exactly identify hit me as I realized I myself helped that happen too. Or at least, I didn't stop him.

"Could…" Jim stuttered, looking confused and maybe even ashamed. "I want to do that again sometime."

A grin took over Roy's face and he laughed. "God, you really are a bitch. Sure Halpert, call me sometime. I might answer." And with those final words he walked out the door, not caring about the mess he left behind, or the person for that matter.

I slowly walked up to Jim, feeling bad as I watched him sit on the floor in such a pathetic way, motionless. "You okay?" I whispered, but what kind of question was that really? Jim was raped. Or at least, it started as rape. He was most certainly not okay.

So I was surprised when he looked at me with a half-hearted smile. "Actually, yeah. I think so."

"What?"

Jim's eyes seemed to lose focus for a second, then he shrugged. "I'm okay. I mean, I'm sure tomorrow morning things will be different but…" He hesitated, then looked at me thoughtfully. "As of right now, I'm feeling pretty good."

I helped Jim up, and he shakily thanked me before wiping himself off and putting back on his clothes. He didn't even bother trying to fix his hair before heading towards the door, but then he paused and turned around, facing me. I flinched, wondering if he was going to punch me, but instead he just grabbed the camera from my hands and took out the memory card.

"I think I'll keep this," Jim said in a low voice, and the look in his eyes told me not to argue with him. He handed the camera back, then walked off. Despite the possible loss of my friendship with Jim and the missing memory chip I'd have to explain away to the rest of the camera crew, it made me smile, knowing Jim was probably going to keep the footage for personal purposes.

But what am I supposed to tell Roy?


	2. Revenge (Part 2)

'And when I finally admitted it, she didn't even care!" Roy grinned as he watched Jim and I burst out laughing, and it made me wonder just how often he told this story. It took us a few seconds to calm down, and then another few seconds for me to recognize the pain in my stomach. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt! That hasn't happened to me in so long…

It occurred to me that this is possibly the most fun I've had in years. I'm not friendless or anything, but I've never felt like I belonged when I was with my group of friends, you know? With Jim and Roy it's different. I feel involved and more relaxed when I'm with them. Which is weird, because only a few weeks ago I'd barely known Roy.

After catching the two together in the bathroom that night it became clear Jim had changed. He's still the same humorous, outgoing guy I'd met when first starting the office documentary, but there's subtle differences. The way he flinches at any sort of physical contact, how he actually obeys others' commands without complaining or snark, and, more noticeably, how he checks his phone every chance he gets, as if waiting for a call. It was pretty obvious what was going on, and honestly it made me kinda jealous. So imagine my surprise when about a week later Jim invites me to go to Roy's house for a football game.

Since then Jim and I have been going to Roy's house every weekend, telling stories and drinking beer. Usually we're inside, but Roy said it was a nice day and basically demanded we sit on his porch this time.

"We broke up a few days later though," Roy admitted after we stopped laughing. "But hey, at least I tell my girl when I'm cheating. Right, Halpert?"

The atmosphere instantly grew tense, and I glanced at Jim, having to squint under the sunlight. His expression was hard to read, but I could tell he wanted to say something form the way he was fidgeting in his chair. After a few long, painfully awkward seconds, he whispered, "I'm going to break up with her eventually…"

"Eventually, huh?" Roy laughed, then took a long swig of his beer. "C'mon dude, what are you waiting for?"

Jim hesitated, then shrugged. "I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"You know what?" Roy leaned forward excitedly, a grin spreading across his face. "I dare you to break up with her right now!"

"What?"

"Like, over the phone. Call her, Halpert."

At first all Jim could do was stare at him in shock, then he shook his head violently. "Are you kidding me? No!"

Roy's face fell, and I could almost feel the sudden switch in his mood. "What'd you just say to me, Halpert? Did you forget about our deal?"

Another silence fell between the group, and I looked between the two men, wondering what Roy was talking about. They stared at each other for a while, and I felt my heart beat faster. I felt like I should say something, maybe distract them from the argument before it met a breaking point, but my curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to see what would happen.

Jim looked away first, and Roy's grin returned. "Call her," He demanded.

"No."

Roy suddenly stood up and stepped towards Jim, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him to eye-level. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and for a moment I thought they were gonna kiss. Then Roy released his hair and growled, "Undress."

All Jim did was blink in surprise, looking confused. "I… Right here? Outside? That's-"

"Now!" Roy snarled, and Jim flinched, then looked at me timidly. I refused to meet his eyes. My mind was racing, repeating what I had seen in that bathroom a few weeks ago over and over again. Now it's going to happen again. Guilt washed through me as I realized I'm not entirely against the idea.

Jim glanced around nervously, then took off his shirt, throwing it to the side. Roy's hand explored the smaller male's chest as Jim pushed his pants down too. Apparently he chose to go commando today, as there was nothing left to stop his steadily-growing dick from flopping into view, and I had to resist staring.

Roy started stripping as well, and glanced at me as he unbuttoned his pants, as if just then remembering I was there. "Wanna join, Evan?" For a second I hesitated, then I shook my head silently. He grinned. "More of a watcher, huh? That's fine."

The word watcher echoed in my mind, and a sudden stab of regret went through me. Why am I always watching? But a gasp from Jim redirected my attention back to the matter at hand, and I stared as Roy slowly caressed his dick, whispering something into his ear. He positioned himself behind the other male and his voice grew louder. "I'm gonna fuck you Halpert, and you're gonna fucking like it, aren't ya?"

Jim whimpered in response, then gasped as he felt Roy's dick slowly enter him. He looked up at me, his face tomato red in either pain, embarrassment, or both, and he tried to say something but was cut off by Roy pulling on his brown hair.

This time I didn't hesitate to pull my pants down and touch myself as I watched the two men become increasingly more passionate. Jim's whimpers of pain were becoming moans of pleasure as Roy thrust over and over again, and his noises almost made me cum.

Then Roy's words echoed in my mind: More of a watcher, huh? A sudden urge came over me and I shook the rest of my clothes off before stepping towards the two men and kneeling down in front of Jim, my face only inches away from his dick. I looked up at Jim, who was too busy moaning and trying not to beg for more to notice me all that much, but I heard him whimper my name in between gasps. Good enough for me. I slowly leaned in, taking a tentative lick. The salty taste assaulted my senses, but it wasn't nearly as bad as I had expected. I took faster, longer licks, and Jim became even louder, overwhelmed.

A ringing noise made me pause, and I looked up to see Roy holding a phone to Jim's face. "You're going to break up with her," He growled, thrusting at every other word, "and you're going to fucking admit you're my bitch. Got it?" But all Jim could do was moan loudly in response, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Uh, hello?" I heard Pam's voice over the phone, and felt another wave of guilt for Jim. But what was I supposed to do? Roy's right, when it's all said and done I'm just a watcher.

The moment Jim heard Pam he held back his noises, despite Roy still thrusting into him. Roy growled into his ear quietly, "Tell her, bitch. Tell her where you've been spending almost every night at. Tell her who you fantasize about when you're alone. Tell her who's fucking you right now."

But Jim just stayed silent, and I watched his expression change as he struggled with his feelings and instincts. A drop of blood fell onto my shoulder and I realized he was biting into his lip.

"Helloooo?" Pam's voice seemed to make Roy angrier, and he started thrusting with fury. He didn't even bother whispering this time when he leaned in by Jim's ear again. "You never loved her. I knew the moment I saw ya that you were made to be under another man's body." A sudden thrust made Jim gasp, breaking his silence, but Roy kept talking. "You're my bitch, Halpert! Say it! Tell her!"

"What the fuck?" Pam's honey-covered voice turned into one of disgust. "Who is this?"

"Ah!" Jim moaned loudly into the phone, and I could almost feel his resistance start to crumble. "I can't..."

"Fuck!" Roy grunted as he felt himself unable to hold back anymore, thrusting wildly into the other desperate male. "Do it, Halpert!"

"Halpert?" Pam repeated, sounding confused. "What? Who is this?"

"Pam!" Jim gasped, his voice rising an octave. "I- Fuck… I'm so sorry…"

"Say it!" Roy roared into his ear, and Jim groaned.

"Jim?! What are you doing?! Who is that?" Pam's voice was mixed with bewilderment and pain, but Jim was too far gone to notice. Roy let out a moan of pure pleasure as he released into the smaller male, and Jim groaned in delight, unable to contain himself. Hot liquid sprayed onto my face and chest, and I gasped, looking up at Jim in shock. He was too busy trying to talk to Pam between pants to notice.

"Pam, it's not what you… It's not what you think…"

Roy took the phone and pulled himself out, making both males grunt. "It's exactly what you think, bitch. Your boyfriend just got fucked by me, and boy, did he fucking love it. You just heard him orgasm."

The sound of an engine made me turn around, and I saw a car a little ways down the road. "It's time to go," I announced quickly, trying to grab the other two's attention, but neither seemed to hear me. Jim stood up and approached Roy shakily, as if planning to attack him, and I gripped his arm, gently pulling him away. "We have to go," I repeated, glancing back at the car. Jim hesitantly allowed me to guide him into Roy's house, and I helped him clean up, wiping him down and grabbing his clothes from the porch. I wiped my own face off as well.

Seemingly unconcerned, Roy didn't even bother cleaning himself up but instead just put on some underwear and flopped onto the couch to watch TV. Jim watched him for a few seconds, as if waiting for him to say something, but then just sighed and flipped him off on his way out. I followed, and Roy yelled from behind us, "C'mon guys, don't be like that! Get back here!"

Neither of us looked back.

"Why weren't you mad at me?" I whispered quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"What?" Jim was walking beside me at an incredibly slow pace, making me wonder just how rough Roy had been with him. Despite the cool autumn weather, his forehead showed traces of sweat and his overall appearance screamed the word 'exhausted'. A tiny wave of sympathy washed through me, and a small part of me hated myself for letting Roy control him like that.

I watched the cars pass by us with a strange feeling of melancholy. "When I videotaped you and Roy in the bathroom. I… I saw everything and I did nothing about it!"

"Well…" Jim sighed, and I felt his ocean blue eyes on me. "Yeah, you kinda let me down back there. ...But I guess I've become so used to you watching my every move and… And you've never stepped in before, so I didn't expect you to then. I dunno, it's hard to explain."

"Oh. But why did you-" I stopped, my face turning red in embarrassment as the events of today flashed through my head. Jim's dick was in my mouth literally only half an hour ago. Jim's dick was in my mouth. Oh god.

Taking a deep breath, I tried again. "Jim… Why are you letting Roy do this to you?" He just forced Jim to admit he's cheating to Pam, and before that Roy raped him in a public bathroom. Why the fuck isn't he fighting back? Is it some sort of turn-on for him or something?

Jim seemed to mull over the question for a few seconds, and I got the feeling he didn't truly know the answer. Finally, he muttered, "I think… I love Pam."

"Um… Okay?"

"She makes me feel happy and sweet… And god, she's beautiful." He paused, then started talking louder. "But in some weird, twisted way I also love Roy. He gives me this powerful feeling of compassion and comfort… Even if he's mean sometimes."

I hesitated, then slowly nodded in understanding. Although truthfully, I didn't believe that either of those descriptions sounded like true love. "So you like both of them. And now they both know about each other. What are you gonna do?"

Jim looked up at the sky.

"I dunno, Evan."


End file.
